danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
בית הכנסת העתיק במגדל
thumb|ימין|335 px Chairperson: Mordechai Aviam Dina Avshalom-Gorni: the Development of the Synagogue from the Second Temple Period in Migdal Mordecha Aviam: a First-Second Century "Private"Synagogue on Top of Tel Rekhesh, Lower Galilee Binyamin Har-Even: Horbat Diab: a Second Temple-Era Rural Synagogue in Western Benjamin Tom McCollough: the Early Romab Synagoue at Khitbet Quana thumb|650px|מרכז| תרשים מגדל.png אזור תעשיה מגדל.png|אזור התעשיה בית_הכנסת_מגדל.png||בית הכנסת תגליות חדשות של בתי כנסת מהמאה הראשונה והשניה בישראל א יו"ר: מרדכי אביעם דינה אבשלום גורני: התפתחותו של בית הכנסת מימי הבית השני במגדל מרדכי אביעם: בית כנסת "פרטי" בפסגת תל רכש בגליל התחתון מהמאה הראשונה והשניה בנימין הר-אבן: בית כנסת מהמאה השניה לספירה במערב בנימין תום מקלון: בית הכנסת הרומאי המוקדם בחירבת קנה המקור: עוזי ברוך, נחשף בית כנסת מהקדומים בעולם - ערוץ שבע 10 ספטמבר 2009 מפי רשות העתיקות ---- 200px|thumb|ימין|צילום בית הכנסת - רשות העתיקות 200px|thumb|ימין|המנורה - רשות העתיקות בחפירות ארכיאולוגיות שעורכת רשות העתיקות באתר המיועד לבניית מלון בחוף מגדל, בשטח חברת 'ארק ניו גייט', נחשף מבנה בית כנסת מימי הבית השני, (מ-50 לפנה"ס ועד 100 לסה"נ), ובמרכזו אבן שעליה חרוטה מנורת שבעת קנים, שטרם נראתה כמוה. את החפירה ניהלו דינה אבשלום-גורני וערפן נג'ר מרשות העתיקות. האולם המרכזי של בית הכנסת, גודלו כ-120 מ"ר וספסלי אבן ששימשו כמושבים לבאי בית הכנסת, נבנו בצמוד לקירות האולם. רצפתו עשויה פסיפס וקירותיו טויחו בטיח צבעוני (פרסקו). באולם נחשפה אבן רבועה, מעוטרת בתבליטים מארבעת צדדיה ובחלקה העליון. על האבן חקוקה מנורת שבעת קנים העומדת על רגל, שבסיסה משולש, ומשני צדדיה אמפורות (קנקנים). לדברי מנהלת החפירה, דינה אבשלום-גורני מרשות העתיקות, "מדובר בממצא מרגש ויחידי במינו. זו הפעם הראשונה בה נחשף עיטור מנורה מהימים בהם בית המקדש עוד עמד על תילו. זו המנורה הראשונה שמתגלה בקונטקסט יהודי, המתוארכת לימי בית שני (ראשית התקופה הרומית). ניתן להעריך שהחריטה שמופיעה על האבן שחשפה רשות העתיקות, נעשתה על ידי אמן שראה במו עיניו את מנורת שבעת הקנים בבית המקדש בירושלים. בית הכנסת שנחשף, מצטרף ל-6 בתי כנסת בלבד המוכרים בעולם, מתקופת בית שני." שרת התרבות והספורט ח"כ לימור לבנת, אמרה "הממצא החשוב הזה מעיד על התיישבות יהודית ענפה באזור הצפון בימי בית המקדש. אני בטוחה שהאתר יהווה מוקד משיכה לתיירים מהעולם ומהארץ וישפוך אור על חיי היישוב היהודי בתקופת בית שני". חוזה מיגל אבאט, נציג חברת "ארק ניו גייט", הביע את שמחתו על התגלית, ואמר כי היא "מחזקת את כוונת החברה להקים באזור זה מרכז של דו שיח וכבוד בין הדתות ובין התרבויות השונות". הוא הוסיף כי "אנו בטוחים שהתגלית הזאת והמרכז המתוכנן ימשכו תיירים ומבקרים רבים מישראל ומרחבי העולם". מבנה בית הכנסת נמצא במגדל (בגרסה הארמית - מגדלא), שמוזכרת במקורות היהודיים. במרד הגדול, תפסה מגדל מקום חשוב, ולמעשה, היתה בסיסו העיקרי של יוסף בן מתתיהו (יוסיפוס פלאביוס), מפקד המרד בגליל. מגדל המשיכה להתנגד לרומאים גם לאחר כניעת הגליל, וכניעתה של טבריה בפני הרומאים. 'מגדלא', מוזכרת במקורות הנוצרים, כמקום ממנו באה מרים המגדלית, שהייתה אחת מהנשים בחבורתו של ישו והתקדשה במסורת הנוצרית. לאחר כיבושה של על ידי הרומאים, נהרסה העיר ורבים מתושביה נהרגו. בסוף ימי הבית השני מופיעה מגדל כמרכז מנהלי של אגן הכינרת המערבי. עד להקמתה של טבריה בשנת 19 לסה"נ, הייתה מגדל היישוב המרכזי היחידי בחוף הכינרת. קטגוריה:בתי כנסת עתיקים בארץ ישראל קטגוריה:בקעת כנרות